Here We Are
by SophiaOfSlytherin
Summary: Discontinued. Look for the re-write, "Watashi ga Michi o Shimesu."
1. Kumo, Konoha

"Enkai!" said one of my sisters from outside my room. I couldn't tell which one, though. Being twins,Yumi and Kazan sound so much alike. I said nothing, I just stared and waited for her to tell me what she wanted. I knew she would.

"Mom says we're going to Konoha!" She said.

Again? I thought.

"And no, it's not to see her boyfriend this time," she continued. "It's for the Chuunin Exams!"

Great, I thought, another exam I can fail. They all know I have only two good Ninjutsu's and can't produce the simplest Genjutsu. I guess I'll be relying on my Taijutsu again.

She came into my room. I realized it was Yumi. As she entered, she flipped her perfect, long, blonde hair behind her shoulder and her red eyes glistened. I envied her looks sometimes. My dead-looking, long black hair and large brown eyes were nothing to be pround of. Just constant reminders of my father.

"So, pack up!" said Yumi.

I got off my bed, looked in my closet, grabbed two or three outfits, put them in my suitcase, and sat back down.

"You'll need more than that!" said Yumi, "It'll be a long time." I got back up and grabbed everything in my closet, which wasn't much. Mom hadn't done laundry for a while. Ever since she got a new boyfriend, she was almost never home. Me, my sisters, and our older brother took care of ourselves, mostly. Yumi smiled and walked out of my room. Hayame, my older brother, walked into my room ten minutes later.

"Here's the rule of being in Konoha," he said, "I don't know you. You don't know me. We aren't related." Then he muttered, "We hardly are, anyway."

I was so sick of him. Hayame hated me because of my father. Yumi, Hayame, and Kazan were all my half-siblings. Shortly after the divorce of their parents, Mom went out and met my father. Unfortunately (But fortunately for him), she was drunk, and things went too far. Nine months later, there was me.

Anyway, he went on for a good ten minutes about how stupid I was and how I have to stay at least a mile away from him. I ignored his speech and looked at his features. He had red eyes like Yumi, but black hair. I noticed how you could start to see the red-orange roots again. He had dyed it since I could remember.

"Leave her alone, would ya?" said Kazan, interupting him with her presence. Kazan stared disapprovingly at her older brother. Somehow, she was the only one he really listened to. Her hair was the color his had been before he dyed it; a bright, red-orange color. She, too, had the red eyes they all got from their father. Actually, Kazan was the exact image of their father except that she was a fourteen- almost fifteen- year old girl. Hayame glared and left the room. I nodded in gratitude.

"I wish you'd speak more often," said Kazan. "You're so silent and dark all the time." Then she, too, left. I got up, shut my door, turned off the light, and sat back on my bed. Sighing, I soaked in the darkness. I must've fallen asleep in my darkened room, because I was woken by a loud boom. I instantly sat up and looked around the room, but, of couse, couldn't see.

"You should keep a light on, you know!" said Yumi. I could tell she must've tripped, because her voice was coming from the floor. I just shook my head.

"Well help me up!" She demanded. I went over, turned the light on, and helped her up.

"We're leaving," said Mom, poking her head in. Yumi grabbed her million suitcases, but somehow, I ended up carrying most of them along with mine. Kazan carried hers on her back.

She's so much stronger than me, I thought.

Hayame had no luggage.

"Pack much?" Yumi asked.

"It's with my squad," He replied. I had forgotten! Hayame wasn't coming to take it, he was coming with his squad; he was a sensei. His squad was made of the twins' and his cousins Yoshiro, who was twelve like me, Jaiden who just turned eleven, and Manami, who was the same age as the twins. I didn't think he should be a sensei at his age. He was only seventeen. But in any case, there was his squad ahead of us, carrying their, and his, suitcases.

"Ready?" Manami asked happily. Good, she's happy, I thought. She and her whip are scary when she's angry.

"Let's go, kids!" said Mother dearest.

"Wait!" said a voice, getting closer behind us every second.

"Dad!" said Kazan, embracing a tall, red-haired, red-eyed man.

"Just wanted to wish you all good luck," Their father explained.

"You're wearing your robes," said Yumi.

He looked down. "I guess I am," he laughed, "I didn't get time to change." Yumi, Kazan, and Hayame's father (Yoshi, Jaiden, and Manami's uncle) was the raikage.

"So, you're off to the Leaf Village?" He said. It was a question, but he knew the answer.

"We are, Glaedr," said Mom coldy.

"Salie," said their dad, "Don't be that way."

"It's no where near as nice as our Cloud Village," Manami pointed out.

"Suck up," Yoshi muttered and nudged his older sister, who gave him a hard glare.

"We better go now," said Salie. "Wait. Glaedr, what's on your face?"

"What?" said he. I pulled a bowl from Mom's bag and water from my own, then let him look in it.

"Oh!" He laughed, "Face-paint..One of the Jonin declared it face-paint day."

"Can we go now?" I muttered. I hated being around their father. I felt... on the outside. After all, they've known each other all their lives, and I only got here three years ago.

When I was born, times were tough. Mom could hardly support three kids, it would be impossible for her to raise me, too. So she sent me to live with my father. But there was a problem; as it turned out, my father, who lived in theMist Village,was already married with a one-year-old son. He couldn't tell his wife about me, so he sent me to the Sand Village to live with his mother. My grandmother raised me, and I had three, good friends named Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro. Sadly, my grandmother passed away when I was nine, and so I was forced to say goodbye to Temari, who was like an older sister, Kankuro, who always picked on me in a comedic way(I picked right back), and Gaara, who will always have a special place in my heart. I moved to the Cloud Village, and here I am three years later. Anyway, Mom nodded, and my siblings and their cousins said their farewells.

"Are we really going to walk?!" Yumi whined.

"No," said Mother, "Hayame and Kazan are going to fly us." Instantly, both of them used their jutsu, and two large dragons where in front of us.

"Yoshiro, Jaiden, Manami, ride on Hayame," Mom commanded, "Yumi, Enkai and I are on Kazan."

"Mom!" said Kazan, "You know I can't hold more than two people!"

"I'll run," I shrugged quietly, and took off. Anything to get a little alone time. Every once and a while, I looked up to see if they were still above me. They were a little behind me in the sky. I kept looking up at them, but then my running stopped with a "Bang!"

I was on the ground, dazed. I looked at a boy, laying a little ways from me. I must've run into him, I thought. I stared at him a minute. He looked so familiar.

"I'm really sorry," I said quietly. He didn't say anything, he just laughed.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"How'd you get that fast?! He exclaimed, jolting to a sitting position.

"What?" I said, confused.

"You're pretty fast," He smirked. "I bet I'm faster, though." I examined his hair-cut. It was black and sort of bowl-shaped. I suddenly put it together.

"Might Gai?" I said. "Do you know him? You look just like him."

"I'll take that as a complement," he said, "He's my sensei! I'm Rock Lee." He held his hand out to shake mine.  
I took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Yusi Enkai," I said. It was weird. I was only open to people I felt confortable around, which wasn't even my family. How did I manage to befriend this kid so quick?

"Enkai!" said an all-too familiar voice which grew closer as he came up behind Lee.

"Gai-Sensei!" said Lee, instantly jumping to his feet. "You know Enkai?"

"He's dating my mom," I muttered.

"Really, Gai!?" said Lee. Just then, my family caught up.

"Hello, Gai," said Mom, walking over and kissing his cheek.

"Wow, Sensei!" said Lee, "She's beautiful!" Then he pulled out a notebook and wrote something down.

"What are you writing?" I whispered.

"Gai-Sensei is doing something important here!" Lee whispered back, "I need to take notes!"

"Well, come on, everybody," said Gai, chuckling, "We're going to my home so you eight can get settled. Lee, be a gentleman and carry some of their luggage."

"Yes sir, Gai-Sensei!" said Lee, picking up all Yumi's baggage.

She's the only one with enough for him to carry, I muttered. 


	2. Team Kakashi

That evening, after we were settled, I went out to explore the Village.

Konoha, I thought, you're the second most beautiful place I've ever seen. I saw Gai standing next to a man with a mask. As Mom, who also wanted to see the village, walked by, they started talking.

"I bet I can get her to go out with me before you can," said Gai.

"No way she'd go out with a meat-head like you," the other man retorted.

"Then how can it hurt you to bet?" Gai asked.

"I suppose it can't.." he pondered.

I walked up to them and tapped the other man on the back. I couldn't explain it, but I liked him. "Excuse me, Sir," I said.

"Yes?" said the man.

"That's my mom you two were talking about," I stated honestly, "I just wanted to tell you it would be a bad bet because Gai-Sensei is already her boyfriend." He looked at Gai, who shrugged, smiled, and bolted away.

"Thanks," the man smiled. "What's your name?"

"Yusi Enkai,"I said.

"Allright Yusi Enkai," He said, "I'm Hatake Kakashi. I was just about to go train with my team. Would you like to come?" I nodded, smiling a smile the world hadn't seen in years. He began to walk. Under his mask, I saw his was smiling, too. I began to notice a book in his hands.

"Make-Out Paradise?" I read the cover.

Instantly he took it out of my site. "You can't read that.." he said.

I shrugged, "I already have."

"And what did you think about it?" Kakashi asked.

"It's one of the best books I've ever read," I grinned.

"Yay!" he exclaimed, laughing. Then he stopped laughing and added, "We're here." As we walked in, I noticed some rather interesting ninja childrentraining. One boy had a strange, orange jumpsuit and bright, blonde hair.

"Who is that, Kakashi?" asked the boy in orange.

"Naruto, that's Yusi Enkai. Enkai, meet Uzumaki Naruto," said Kakashi.

"Hi!" the boy, Naruto, said. I waved, then saw a girl with pink hair.

"That's Haruno Sakura," Naruto added, pointing at the girl.

"Welcome to Konoha," she said. I wondered how she knew I was foreign, but then realized I was wearing my headband.

"Is this your whole team?" I asked, "In Kumo, we have four-man teams, counting our sensei." Again, I felt that weird, open feeling I had with Lee. And then I saw him. He was in the back, hitting a punching-bag as hard as he could.

I walked back there, and said, "Uchiha Sasuke?" He looked at me and blinked.

"You know him?" Sakura asked.

"No," I said, "But I know of him. The honorable Uchiha clan." Sasuke returned to hitting his dummy.

"Well, now that we all know each other, let's get to sparring." said Kakashi, "But let's make it interesting. I won't fight. And it's girls-on-boys." Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other. I looked at Sakura. She looked at me. We nodded, and went for it. Twenty minutes later, Sasuke and Naruto were on the ground; Sakura's foot on Naruto's head, and and I was sitting on Sasuke's back.

"That was pathetic, boys," said Kakashi. "If you'd just work together, you could've had a chance."

Looking at Sakura, I said, "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." She began to laugh, and, interestingly, so did I. The last time I remember laughing before that was more than three years ago.

"So, how many squads are going to be in the Exams from your village?" I asked, still sitting on Sasuke, "Two? Three?"

"Four," said Naruto.

"That's cool," I said, "We only brought two."

"Was that really your mother?" Kakashi had to ask.

"Uh-huh," I said, "Though she'd never tell you she's a day over twenty-three if you didn't know about her kids."

"She doesn't look a day over than that!" said Kakashi.

"Let's change the subject," Sakura suggested. I nodded my thanks.

"So, is it just Konoha and Kumo ninjas?" I asked.

"No," said Kakashi, "Suna sent a squad, too." One squad. From Suna. Could it be them? No, I thought, they're probably all Jonin by now. They were always so gifted.

"So, where are you staying?" Naruto asked.

"With Gai-Sensei," I replied, sadly.

"You don't like him, do you?" Kakashi asked. It was more like a statement.

"It's not that I don't like him," I said, "He's just a little...Well.. He freakin' pings!"

"Pings?" Sasuke asked from under me. He had given up trying to move.

"His teeth. They're like 'ping!' And he's kind of annoying. He acts like just because he dates my mom he's my father." I paused a moment to see if anyone wanted to interupt me. They didn't.

"He doesn't act that way to my siblings.."

"Why is that?" Sakura asked.

I shrugged, "Because my father was never the fatherly type."

"How so?" Kakashi asked.

"Let's see, he had a wife and son when he met my mom," I said in an annoyed tone, "Then I popped up and I was supposed to live with him, but he didn't want his real family to know about me, so I was sent to his mothers house."

"Wow," was all Sakura could say.

"At least I recently found out my brother's name," I paused in sadness. "He's dead now."

"What was his name?" Kakashi asked.

"Haku," I replied, and they gasped.

"Oh!" I added, "And my siblings' father, Mom's ex-husband, is the current Raikage. So yeah, I'm messed up." A few silent, awkward minutes passed.

"Would you get off of me now?" Sasuke said, in an annoyed tone.

"Fine," I said, standing up. Wanting a good conversation, added, "So how old are you guys?"

"We're all twelve," said Sakura.

"Cool, me too." They all looked at me. Being about three or four inches shorter than Naruto made them disbelieve my age.

"That's... interesting," she replied.

"What about you, Kakashi-Sensei?" I said, respectfully.

"Let's say 'in my twenties' and leave it at that," he smiled under his mask.

"Enkai!" said a familiar twinly voice, "Where are you?!" Instantly, my openness escaped me. I hid behind Kakashi-Sensei.

"Have you guys seen my sister, Enkai?" asked the twin. I could see now it was Yumi.

Haven't heard of her," Sakura shrugged.

"I saw her come in here," Yumi argued.

"Hello, I'm Uchiha Sasuke," said Sasuke, moving towards my sister and running his hand through his hair.

Another boy falls victim to Yumi's charm, I thought.

"Akameh Yumi," Yumi giggled.

"Would you like to take a stroll with me?" he asked.

She nodded. "Kay!" He took her hand, and away they walked.

"That was unexpected," Naruto said, blinking.

"I hate her!" Sakura shrieked, "She got a date with Sasuke without trying!"

"Yumi does that to people," I sighed, my openness returning. "She's just...gifted. All the boys love her."

"Well, what now?" Naruto asked.

"I think I'm going to sit," I said. I walked over and sat on a punching bag lying on the ground. Oddly, it squirmed, so I bolted up.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"It moved!" I exclaimed. The zipper on the bag began to move as the four of us stared at it.

"Meow!" said a girl, popping out of the bag. She had odd, fox-like ears.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Who am I?" the girl repeated, shocked, "Who are you?!"

"Haruno Sakura," She said in a flat, dull tone.

"And them?!"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," said he, pointing at me, "Yusi Enkai," he pointed to Kakashi, "Kakashi-Sensei."

"Haha, Kakashi-Sensei only gets one name," she laughed to herself.

"It's Hatake. Hatake Kakashi," he said.

"Don't lie, one-name!" the girl commanded.

"What is your name?" Sakura said, running out of patience.

"Mekiko Akisha!" she smiled and scratched her ears.

"Your ears are..." I began.

"Cool?" Akisha said, beaming, "I know, right!"

"Why were you in the punching bag?" Kakashi asked.

"I was going to pull a prank on someone," Akisha smiled slyly, "They'd hang the bag up to punch it and when they did, I'd punch back!"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Sakura muttered.

"That's the smartest thing I've ever heard!" Naruto exclaimed, "Why didn't I think of that?!"

"Because it's level of stupidity almost surpasses your own?" Sakura said.

"I'm bored now," said Akisha.

"Let's do something then," said Naruto.

"Ooo!" Akisha shouted, "Can I tell a story!?"

"Sure," said Kakashi.

"Ok," she began. "Once upon a time..." She told a story of a woman who met a demon. Somehow, the woman was charmed and fell in love with the demon. The demon seemed to love her, as well. Everyone was against it, but they married in a secret ceremony. No one knew anything of it. The demon was taken and trapped away somewhere. Sob as she did, the woman's husband was never returned. She felt her stomache, and something kicked. The woman was pregnant with a half-human half-demon child. Since no one knew of her marrage to the demon, her parents were shocked at her pregnancy. The woman lied to her parents and told them she had been taken advantage of in a time of weakness. No one questioned until the child was born with fox-like ears. After that, her family knew she had lied and had the child with the demon. Her parents cut her off and lost all contact.

"I have a special name for this woman," Akisha finished. "I call her 'Mom'." The four of our jaws fell open.

"That's why you have the ears." Sakura said.

Akisha nodded and smiled. "I like them! They're so furry!"

"Yusi Enkai, where on Earth are you?" I heard my mothers voice shout.

"Uh oh," I said and ducked behind Kakashi-Sensei again.

My mother walked in. "Where is she?"

"Where is who?" asked Akisha.

"My Daughter," said Mother.

"Who are you?" Akisha asked.

"Yusi Enkai is here somewhere," said Mom, "And she needs to come with me." She turned to Kakashi.

I bet she's gonna flirt her way to finding me, I thought, he's gonna sell me out.

"Have you seen my daughter, Dear?" She said to Kakashi, with a pout, but eyes that smiled, "I think you have. Where is she?"

"Haven't seen her," Kakashi lied, trying to sound honest.

"Oh, are you sure?" She said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Wow, Mom's a ho, I thought.

"Yes," Kakashi said finally, pushing her off, "And I don't think you should be hanging on me like that. Your boyfriend wouldn't like it."

"Fine," said Mother. "Call me if you see her." With that, she was gone.

"Yay!" I cheered.

"Hey," said Akisha, "Can I have a place to stay? I don't live with my mom anymore..."

"Why not?" asked Naruto.

"I ran away." No one asked for more details.

"You can stay with me," said Sakura, "It'll be like a Sleepover!" She whispered to herself, "I haven't had one since...."

"Of course!" said Akisha, interupting her whisper. "Enkai, too?"

"If she wants," Sakura shrugged.

"Thanks but no thanks," I smiled, "I think I'm gonna walk around the village. Explore a little."

"Oh, ok," said Sakura, "Bye!" I waved and the others waved back. I walked away, and next time I looked back, I couldn't see them anymore. 


	3. Team Gai

As I walked, I looked around in awe. This village was so wonderfully beautiful. The only thing I wasn't watching was where I was going.

"Oof!" said a familiar voice, "Oh, hey Enkai."

"Oh, hi Lee," I smiled.

"You sure like running into me, huh?" he joked.

"Sorry," I said, letting my black hair fall in my face. I always did that so no one saw me blush.

"It's allright," Lee laughed. "Hey, I've got an idea! Want to meet my team?"

"This late?" I said. I had actually just became aware the sun had set.

"TenTen won't mind," Lee replied, "And Neji.... Well, come on!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me in the direction of his friends.

"Ok," I laughed, following by both force and choice. First we walked, then we ran. My God, that boy ran fast! Faster than I, even! And I was the fastest ninja in the Cloud Village! I had to stop and breathe. He zoomed past, but a moment later was back after he realized I was gone.

"How... am I... supposed.. to keep up?" I panted.

"I could carry you," he said, and I'd swear he winked.

"Or we can walk," I said, my breath returning.

"Fine," he said, "Take the long option." We walked the rest of the way, laughing occasionally, when we came to a house and he stopped.

"This is TenTen's house," he said, and tossed a rock at her window.

A giggling girl in panda pajamas with her hair in two buns came to the window, opened it, and said, "Ne-.. Oh, hi Lee! Who's your friend?"

"Come down here and find out," he called.

The girl hopped out the window and said wit her hand held out to shake mine, "Hi, I'm TenTen,"

"Enkai," I said, shaking it.

"Wanna go wake up Neji?" Lee said.

"Do I?!" TenTen replied, an evil grin spreading across her face.

"It's this way," Lee said, tugging my arm again. "Neji lives this way."

"Ok, ok," I laughed, following.

A while later, we were at a gate. I looked at him as if to say "Are you sure?" He nodded his reply and hopped over the gate. TenTen followed, then I.

"This window!" said Lee. The three of us quietly hopped in the window and screamed. A girl around my age sat straight up in her bed and screamed in fear.

"Oh great job, Lee," TenTen said, smacking him in the back of the head. The girl stopped screaming and rubbed her eyes.

"Lee?" she said, "TenTen? What are you doing here?"

"We were coming to wake Neji up so he could meet our friend, Enkai," said Lee, "But, heheh, we got the wrong window..Go back to sleep, Hinata."

"Oh.. Ok." With that, she was in an unconsious dream. We quietly went out the window and walked around the compound. Peeking in a window, TenTen said, "It's this one." Again, we hopped in the window and shouted. The figure in the bed didn't stir. Lee went over and moved the blanket. The figure was just a stack of pillows.

"What are you doing in my room?" said a boys voice. We looked, and the voice came from a boy in the doorway holding a glass of water.

"Waking you up?" said Lee.

"I'm awake. Why are you here?"

"Meet Enkai!" said Lee, grinning.

When I saw him, my eyes widened.

"I didn't know you meant this Neji!" I exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'this Neji'? said TenTen, "How many Neji's did you think there were?"

"I know two who live in Kumo!" I said.

"How do you know 'this Neji'? said Lee.

Neji, who seemed to just now recognize me, said, "...Enkai!?" I muttered something.

"What?" said TenTen.

"I said we... sort of... hung out... last time I was in the Village," I said. Lee's jaw nearly hit the ground, and TenTen looked so angry I thought she'd bite my head off. I blushed as soon as I got the words out, but hid my face behind my long hair. Neji went a little red, too.

"I had, uh, better get going..." I began.

"Don't go," said Neji. "I know you won't want to spend the night at Gai-Sensei's. There's a spare bed in my cousin Hinata's room, and she won't mind you." I shrugged and went back to her room.

As sooon as I was gone, Neji said, "Wait. How does she know where it is?"

"Funny story.." Lee said. TenTen fumed with anger as I slept in the most comfortable bed I've ever layed in.

When I woke up in the morning, I did what every girl my age does; sit up, stretch and yawn, then fall back over. I guess I must've been loud, because Hinata bolted up with a little gasp.

Looking at me, she said, "Y-You're in my r-room? I-I thought it w-was a dream. You, T-TenTen, Rock Lee..."

"Oh, no, it was real," I said, smiling. "Neji said it would be ok if I slept over in your spare bed. Just for the night."

"Oh, o-ok," she said. Neji then came in the room.

"Hey, knock much?" I teased, pulling the blanket up to my throat, "We could've been naked!"

He rolled his eyes and said, "Get dressed and meet me by the Oak tree." And he was gone.

"I'm not really naked," I laughed, then looked at my clothes, "But then again, I slept in this.. Shoot! I don't have any other clothes with me!"

"Y-you can borrow some o-of mine," Hinata smiled, "I-if you're Neji's friend, I-I'll be seeing a lot of you." She handed me a stack of clothes.

"Thanks," I said and changed into them. It's a good thing we're both small, I thought. In fact, her clothes were a little baggy on me. I went out to the Oak tree, where Neji was sitting.

"Hello, Neji-Kun," I said.

"What are you doing back?" He asked, "You said you wouldn't be back for a while."

"Glad you're so happy to see me," I said sarcasticly, "And I'm here to take the Exam. Don't worry, not by choice."

Neji took my hand and said, "It's not that I'm not happy to see you, it's just... TenTen's sort of got a crush on me, and she's a really good friend, so I don't want to hurt her."

"Also known as," I stated, "You like her back. It's fine, really, I don't care. I was going to ask to just be friends, anyway."

"Good," he said, and smiled. Well, for Neji, it was a smile, anyway. Then he examined my clothes.

"Why are you wearing my cousin's clothing?" he asked.

"Because I hadn't planned on spending the night and didn't have anything else to wear," I laughed, then continued, "Well, I'm out of here, see you at the Exam, if not before."

"If not before?" Neji puzzled.

"I'm supposed to be staying with your Sensei."

"Oh," he relied. "Well, good luck with that." Half-laughing, I walked away.

I'm fine with him and TenTen, I thought, Anyway, I've got more on the brain and heart right now, anyway. My thoughts were interupted when I walked into the back of someone tall, whose hood had points that looked almost cat-like.

"Hey watch were you're walking!" he said, turning around.

My eyes grew huge. (Well, huger than usual, my eyes aren't exactly normal-sized.)

"Kankuro!?" 


	4. Of Gaara and Glamor

Kankuro stared at me for a few minutes.

"Do I know you?" he said finally.

"Do you know me?!" I shrieked, "How could you have forgotten me!?"

He looked hard for a moment, then grinned, "Enkai!"

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner!" I laughed and hugged him.

"Temari!" he called, "Come here!"

"What is it?" she said, walking over.

I smiled, "Miss me?"

She hugged me and said, "Gaara's going to be so suprised!"

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"The Exam!" Kankuro said.

"You mean you're still only Genin?" I asked, suprised.

"Oh, and what are you, Jonin?" Temari laughed.

"I'm a Genin," I said, "But I expected you all to be Jonin by now! Where is Gaara-kun?"

"That way," said Temari, pointing.

I went "that way" and found him facing the other direction. I poked his left shoulder, so of course he looked that way. As he turned his head, I jumped around him to the right. I opened my arms in front of his body, so when he turned back, he saw me waiting for his hug.

"Enkai-Chan!" he exclaimed.

"Hello Gaara-Kun," I said, embracing him, "I missed you."

"It's been so long," Gaara said.

"Too long," I agreed, then looked him over, "You've grown."

"You haven't," he said.

"Hey now!" I said, "I'm taller than I was three years ago!"

My heart was pumping fast, and I could hardly breathe. His black-rimmed eyes were amazing.

So this is Love, I thought.

"G-Gaara-Kun?" I said.

"Yes?" he said.

"I-I love you."

"Love?" Gaara repeated quietly.

"I do," I said, blushing. I didn't hide my emotions from him; he knew me too well for that. His siblings knew, too. See, strangers think I have no emotions, and those who know me know I have too many. Strangers think I don't care, and my friends know I care too much.

"I'm not sure what Love is," he said coldly, "I can't be close to you. I'm sorry." Gaara walked away from me.

"G-Gaara-Kun.." I sulked, sliding to the ground. I didn't try to move; the depression made it hurt too much. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks.I layed there crying for who knows how long. Finally, I ran out of tears. I closed my eyes, wishing I was dead.

"Enkai?" said a familiar voice, "What are you doing on the ground?" I opened my eyes to see Lee standing over me.

"I don't know," I said sadly, "I don't know where to go."

"Come on, I'll take you home," he said kindly, helping me up.

"I don't have a home," I said.

"We're going to Gai-Sensei's house," Lee told me.

"My mom'll kill me," I said.

"No she won't," he said, "I won't let her. I promise." I almost smiled as we walked to what I thought would be my doom. When we got to the house, we snuck inside quietly, and went up to the room that would be mine. I looked at my clothes and realized nothing I had really fit me; it was all hand-me-downs from Kazan and Yumi.

"Yin?" said Kazan, entering my room, "Who's he?"

"'Yin'?" Lee asked me in a whisper.

"Nickname," I whispered back, "and she's Yang. It's because we're so different." Then I went back to full volume and said, "My best friend."

"Whatever," said Kazan. "I just asked since it's, ya know, a boy.."

"Yang!" I shouted.

"Just kidding!" she laughed, "By the way, we missed you last night and Sakura's house."

"You know Sakura?" I asked, puzzled.

"Yumi had Sasuke make Sakura let us join the sleepover she and Akisha were having!" she said happily, "Me, her, Jaiden, and Manami. Hayame slept over at Kakashi-Sensei's."

"Why didn't you sleep here?" I questioned.

"Mom and Gai kicked us out," Kazan replied, making a face.

"Sooo, I'm not busted?" I said hopefully.

"Nope!" Kazan smiled, "'Cuz I, the best big sister ever, told her you were with us."

"You're a life saver, sis," I said as she left.

"Wait, if Gai-Sensei and your mom kicked them out," said Lee, "Then that means.."

"Eww!"

"Honey?" said my mother, popping in my room, "Could I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure," I said, then turned to Lee, "I'll be right back. He gave me a thumbs-up and Mother and I left.

"Gai says that Lee boy is very nice," she began.

Uh oh, I thought, I know where this is going.

"And you're awful lonely sometimes, so I was thinking you and he should go on to lunch sometime."

"Ok, Mom," I said, knowing she'd never give in until I did.

"Good. After I took you aside, he was taking Lee to tell him he thought he should ask you to lunch today!" She smiled.

"Mom!" I said. I walked away and to where I saw Gai.

He'll be back to pick you up in two hours," Gai said, his teeth pinging as he smiled. I ran up to Yumi and Kazan's room and knocked hard.

"Come in!" Kazan called.

"I never thought I say this," I said, "But Yumi?"

"Yeah?"

"I need your help," I finished.

"Nooooooo!" said Kazan, "Don't be like Her!"

"Allright, Enkai!" Yumi smiled, "How long do we have?"

"He'll be here in two hours."

"You'll be done in an hour and a half," she said, "Step into my office." Her "Office" was her closet, all ready full of dressed worthy of a queen.

"This one, definately," Yumi said, holding on in front of me.

"Won't yours be a little big on me?" I asked.

"Darling," she replied, "I've had at least seven dresses your size with me every where we go since you were ten." I blinked and went to change into the dress.

"Could you put my clothes I had on in a stack?" I asked, coming out of my changing spot, the bathroom, "I borrowed them from a friend."

"You look stunning!" Yumi squeeled.

Kazan made barfing sounds.

"Don't listen to her," Yumi said, "Now, hair and makeup, we've only got about an hour left." Yumi did my hair and put all sorts of make-up on me; mascara, eye shadow, lipstick, blush; everything. During the process, Kazan went down to wait for my date.

"He's here," she said, coming back up, "and he's Lee!?"

"Don't ask," I said, and got up to go down.

"Wait!" said Yumi.

"What?" I asked.

"Shoes?" she said, holding up a pair of heels. I laughed, put them on, and started down the stairs. As I started to make my way downstairs, Yumi threw a purse at me, smiled, and motioned for me to continue.

"So, where are you two going?" I heard Mom asked, buying me time I didn't need.

"I'm going to show her the Village," Lee replied.

"I'm ready," I said, and the attention of the room shifted towards the staircase.

"You look..Wow!" Lee spit out. My hot-pink dress seemed to flow over my body. My hair was pulled back out of my face, so if I showed my emotions, it was as plain as the nose on my face. The make-up made my skin nearly glow, and my eyes fluttered with the lengthened eyelashes.

"Thanks," I said, walking down the rest of the stairs.

"Take care of her, Lee," said Gai kindly, but firmly.

"I will," Lee nodded. "Shall we?" I smiled, grabbed his out-stretched arm, and we departed.

"So where are we going?" I asked once we were off the property.

"Somewhere," He said, grinning.

"So, why'd you agree to take me out?" I said.

"Oh, I don't know," Lee said, "I had nothing to do, and I thought you could use a night on the town. Well, day. Why'd you say yes?"

"Honestly, I didn't get a choice," I confided, "Mom made me." His smile faded for a moment, but I added, "I'd've come anyway, though." Lee smiled again, and before I knew it,we were at a park.

"It's so lovely!" I exclaimed.

"I thought you'd like it," Lee grinned. We walked through the park, then went somewhere elseI looked around in awe. Everywhere I looked I saw flashing lights, some people dancing, and others drinking punch.

They can't be adults, I thought, they're too small. Probably about my age.

"Nice, huh?" said Lee, grinning widely, "It's a like a night-club. Only it's twenty-one and under. And it closes at ten."  
I laughed and then said, "Tell you what; I'm going to the Ladies Room. While I'm gone, get me some punch?" Lee nodded, I smiled, and walked off.

When I came back, I saw about four taller boys around Lee.

"Heheh, nice eyebrows," One boy, obviously the leader, said. "Or are those cats?"

"They might meow any time!" another boy laughed.

Then the leader boy said, "What's the drink for?"

"My date," said Lee angrily.

"You have a date?!" it seemed so shocking to this boys.

"I bet this girl must be desperate," the leader laughed, "To go out with him? That, or she needs someone she can take advantage of and run!"

"Enkai isn't like that!" Lee blurted out. His eyes flashed with anger.

"Enkai's her name?" the third boy said. "Sound's like the name of a pooch. 'Here, Enkai! Come get a treat!'"

"She must be a pooch," said the leader, "She must be a real bi-.."

He was interupted by Lee shouting, "Be quiet!"

"Why, Eyebrows?" said the leader cruelly, hitting the bottom of Lee's hand so my punch spilled down his beautiful green tuxido.

"You're eyebrows are so freakish!" said the boy next to the leader.

A lacky, I thought.

"You know," I said, coming over, "In ancient cultures, thick eyebrows were a sign of great wealth. People who wanted to look rich sometimes shaved hair off their heads and glued it to their eyebrows."

"Stupid cultures," the leader retorted.

"Not stupid," I informed him, "They invented a bunch of things. For example, they invented soap. You could some of that."

"Come on boys," said the leader, "Let's go somewhere else. This place stinks, anyway." With that, the boys left.

"That's interesting," said Lee. "What culture was that?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I made it up." 


	5. Sparring, Sleeping, Eating, Loving

"Hey, what's going on?" said Lee, whos shirt was now dry.

"Rock Lee?" said Shino.

"Shino?" Lee puzzled.

Turning to me, Kazan sounded suprised and said, "Enkai?"

"Kazan?" I replied, pretending to be equally shocked.

"Now that we all know each other..." Kazan said with a grin.

I shot Lee a get-me-out-of-here look, and he said, "Well, we'll see you around.. Come on, Enkai." With that, we left those two there.

"How about that dance now?" Lee said, smiling and bowing.

"Of course," I said, courtsying. He put his hands around my waist and I put mine around his neck. The music, oddly, had just switched, almost in mid-song, to a slow song. I looked over to the DJ box and there, instead of the DJ, sat Kazan. Knowing I was looking at her, she gave me a thumbs up and trying not to laugh.

"What are you looking at?" Lee asked as we danced.

"Oh, nothing," I said, my eyes going back to him. I noticed everytime I looked away my eyes came back to him. His eyes didn't wander. His eyes were glued on me.

"What?" I said finally, "Why are you staring at me?"

"You just look..." Lee said, trying not to blush, "So beautiful." My turn to blush.

"Thanks," I smiled. Feeling I should complement him back, I added, "Your suit looks very handsome." Then the music stopped.

"Hey y'all, I'm fillin' in for the DJ," said Kazan's voice over a microphone, "So dance with your date and have a great time!"

I put my hand over my face and muttered, "Kazan, you idiot.."

A faster song started to play. I looked at Lee, who smiled. Not wanting to look stupid with our lack of dancing abilities, we walked off the dance floor. I happened to notice a couple sitting in the corner kissing. Then realized it was Yumi and Sasuke. I rolled my eyes, and Lee and I went outside.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Starving," I replied, "Any place around here to eat?"

"Come on, we'll get some ramen," said Lee.

"Great, I love ramen." After a minute or so, we arrived at the ramen stand. A boy sat eating his ramen near us.

"Hey, Naruto!" I said, recognizing the boy.

"Enkai! How are ya?" Naruto said, stuffing more ramen into his mouth.

"Good," said I, then I realized I should introduce my date. "This is.."

"Bushy Brow!" grinned Naruto.

Oh, of course they've met, I thought, they live in the same village. Duh.

Sighing, Lee replied, "Hello, Naruto."We sat beside Naruto, ordered our food, and started eating. I happened to turn around and, by chance, saw three familiar faces walking by.

"Temari! Kankuro!" I said. "Gaara-Kun!"

"Hello again, Enkai," said Temari.

"How's Kazan?" Kankuro asked.

That's all he ever asks about, I thought. If he likes her so much, he should just ask her on a date instead of pestering me about her.

"She's good," I replied. Gaara stared at me, apparently shocked at my pink dress, pulled back hair, and makeup.

"That's Gaara's way of saying you look pretty," Kankuro said. Gaara flashed him a murderous glare.

"Well, thanks," I laughed.

Lee made an "A-hem" sound, so I added, "Judging by the look on Naruto's face, you've already met. And this is my friend, Rock Lee."

"Nice to meet you," said Temari politely.

"What's up?" said Kankuro plainly.

Gaara remained silent.

"Introductions bore me.." Naruto stated.

"We're done with them, anyway.." I said.

"Enkai, can I talk to you?" said Gaara. "Alone?"

"Sure," I said, standing up. "We'll be right back."

I followed Gaara behind the stand, where he said, "Are you and Rock Lee..?"

"Oh! No, we aren't," I laughed, "Well, we are on a date, but.." Gaara looked horrified.

"But that's because his sensei and my mother sort of arranged it," I finished.

"But you got all dressed up," Gaara stated.

"Well, I thought I should look nice anyway," I shrugged. "It is technically my first date." He just stared at me. Giving up words, I just stared back.

His eyes.. I thought, they just draw me in..

"We should get back," he said, turning away and breaking out gaze.

"No, not yet," I said, grabbing his arm so he wouldn't walk away from me. "I meant what I said before, Gaara. About loving you.."

"How can you love me?" he said coldly, "I'm.. a monster."

"You're not a monster!" I said, "You're no more a monster than Akameh Yoshiro!" I brought up Yoshi because he, like Gaara, had a demon within him.

"Akameh Yoshiro," said Gaara, "Is different. He has.."

"Siblings?" I interupted, "Friends? Gaara-Kun, you have people who care about you if you'd let them in. And I care." Gaara said nothing. He stood in silence. I was still holding his arm, but I realized I didn't need to, so I let go.

"Enkai-Chan.." Gaara began. He didn't finish. He only pushed his lips into mine. As nervous as this made me, I could tell by his slight shaking he was more nervous than me.

"I-I'm still confused," He said when we separated, "But.. I-I think I love you, too."

My heard did a back-flip; I couldn't breathe. I couldn't speak, either. So there I was, standing mutely next to Gaara-Kun, who just told me he loved me, too.

"Is that ok?" he asked, confused by my shocked look.

"Oh, Gaara-Kun," I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around his neck, "It's wonderful."

"We should get back inside," Gaara suggested. He didn't want me to see him blush, but I saw it. We went back to the Ramen Stand where Naruto, Lee, Temari, and Kankuro were still sitting. Their faces told me they had just finished a very awkward conversation.

"It's getting late," said Lee as soon as I was in his site, "Come on Enkai, I've got to get you home."

"Oh, ok," I said, "Bye Temari, Kankuro, Naruto! Bye Gaara-Kun!"

"Goodbye, Enkai-Chan," said Gaara, almost smiling, "I will see you soon." I smiled back as Lee and I departed.

"What was that about?" Lee asked.

"What was what about?" I replied.

"Gaara. Talking to you alone. Calling you 'Enkai-Chan'."

"Oh, that." I said, trying not to blush.

"Yes, that!" said Lee. He was angry about it, and I knew it.

"Nothing," I said, "I've just known him for as long as I can remember and haven't seen him in a while." Before he could say anything else, we were there.

"Well, goodbye Lee-Kun," I said and politely kissed his cheek. "See you later!" With that, I went inside.

That night, I was sitting in my room, staring out the window. I had one of those window-seats, so I was comfortable, trying not to fall asleep. The sky was mostly clear, and the stars were bright. The moon was full, and I watched the few clouds roll over it, trying to hide its brightness. Music came softly from my radio, and I was content. I turned around and looked around my room. The purple wall had dark and light blue spots which Gai-Sensei had hand-painted when he found out we were to stay with him. He had also hand-painted Kazan and Yumi's room. Half the room, Kazan's side, was a fiery red, while the other, Yumi's, was soft yellow with pink stripes.

"I wanted you to feel at home!" he had said.

I looked at my bed; the black sheets and pillow-cases darkened the room just enough. My gaze went back to the wall, and I saw a shadow behind my own. Instantly, I spun back around to the window. No one was there.I knew there was someone still out there, because I heard breathing from something on the branch of the tree outside my window.

"I know you're there," I said, my tone flat and unaffraid. I figured it was Kankuro, playing his pranks. We had always gone back-and-forth growing up. (He'd cut off all of my favorite dolls hair, and I'd replace his face-paint with lipstick.)

"Come on out, Kankuro," I said, annoyed. I looked at the tree, but there seemed to be no one there, so I walked away from the window and sat on my bed. Then, someone popped through the window and into my room.

"Who is this 'Kankuro'?" the person asked.

My eyes shifted from this person to my door as I thought of running to Gai.

Why is Gai my first though? I asked myself.

Whatever the reason, that was my first thought, and I wasn't so sure it was a bad thing. I mean, having a strong man you can depend on to be there and protect you couldn't be all bad, could it? Almost like...

A Father.

"Yusi Enkai," said the person.

"H-How do you know my name?" I asked, not so sure I wanted to hear the answer. I stood up to show I wasn't afraid (even though I was). He steppied into the light, and he looked a lot like me; same hair, same eye-color.

"Because," he said, "I'm your brother."

I stumbled back in shock. No, he couldn't be!

"H-Haku?" I barely managed to whisper.

"Yes, Enkai," said Haku.

"N-No it isn't!" I said, "Y-You're dead!"

"If I was dead would I be here?" Haku said, lifting an eyebrow.

"G-ghost?" I suggested

"..Ok now you're just being silly."

"Well excuse me, brother," I snapped putting bitter emphasis on "brother", "You know, you could've come found me whenever you found out about me!"

"I just out recently," Haku tried to explain. I didn't listen, turning a cold shoulder.

"Oh, come on," he said, "I've been trying since I found out!"

"I'm sorry," I said harshly, "I already have one older half-brother who hates my guts, I'm not so sure I want another."

"Don't take it on me about, what's his name, Hayim?"

"It's Hayame!"

"Ok, ok," he said.

"It's late. Go where ever you're staying," I said, "I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Allright. Goodnight." With that, out the window he hopped. I sat back on my window seat. My thoughts drifted. I wonder what my father was like, I thought. I could ask Mom, but she wouldn't know. And why am I named Enkai? This question reminded my of the origin of my name. My mother had contacted him to tell him of her pregnancy, and all he had said was, "Name her Enkai."

I punched a pillow thinking of this. I knew my name meant "ocean," but why did he want that to be my name? The only family I had known on that side was my grandmother.

I wonder if I have cousins, I thought. I stared at the moon as if it held the answers to all my questions. I watched the stars glimmer.

I noticed one star seemed not to glimmer as brightly.

"That's me," I whispered to myself, "The one who doesn't shine as bright, and isn't as beautiful."

"Enkai?" said Gai-Sensei's voice. Jumping, I snapped my head around and saw him in my doorway.

"You suprised me," I said.

"What were you saying about you and the star?" he asked.

"Oh," I said, looking at my feet, "Nothing."

He stared at me, and apparently knew something was wrong, because he asked, "Do you want to talk?"

"No, but we're going to, aren't we?" I sighed. It was more like a statement than a question.

"Enkai," Gai began, "You shine just as bright as all those other stars."

So he did hear me, I thought.

"The difference," he continued, "Is that you don't like to show it. For instance, after a few days of being here, I could tell you the name of almost all of the Jutsu's Kazan uses, all of the boys Yumi's dated, and all the reasons Hayame dislikes it here. You aren't one to get everything out in the open. That can sometimes be a good thing." I subconsiously smiled at him for caring.

"You shine just as bright as they do on the outside on the inside, Enkai," Gai finished, "You're just waiting for the time to shine on the outside." He got up and starting walking out.

"Gai?" I said, stopping him in his tracks.

"Yes?" He replied.

"..Nothing." Again he began to leave.

"..Gai-Sensei?"

"Yes, Enkai?" Gai said.

"Thanks," I said, smiling.

"Your welcome. Goodnight." He began to leave once more, and I didn't stop him.

Maybe having a father-figure isn't so bad, I thought. Maybe, Gai-Sensei is just what I need.

When I woke up, I was in my bed. I knew I had fallen asleep looking out the window, but I thought I dreamed Gai coming in and moving me.

So it wasn't a dream, I thought.

I stood up and went to my closet. Opening the door, I realized I had't unpacked yet. Or rather, gone shopping yet. In my suitecase, I had one, maybe two, pairs of pants and one shirt. Throwing on the clean, I went down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Mom beamed in front of the stove.

"Mom!" I said, shocked, "You're cooking?!"

"Strange, isn't it?" she agreed, laughing, "Go wake up your brother, would you?"

"Which one?" I muttered.

"Hmm?" Mom questioned, half-hearing me.

"Oh, I asked Kazan and Yumi, too?" I lied.

"No, they need rest right now," Mom said. I walked out of the room wondering why she would let the twins sleep in and not Hayame. When I got to the door, I said nothing of this, only knocked on the closed door.

"It's open," said a half-asleep Hayame. I opened the door and came in. His room wasactually frightening! And by frightening, I mean... Clean?

What the heck? I thought, He's a teenager! This is supposed to be a mess!

"What is it, Enkai?" Hayame demanded.

"Mom wants you up," I explained.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just was told to get you up," I replied.

"Well, tell her if she needs help," Hayame said, "Get her little angels up." With that, he collapsed back down into a coma of sleep.

"Hayame!" I called, but he wouldn't wake, so I shrugged and left him alone.

"Did you get him?" Mom asked.

"He's really tired," I covered, "He said he couldn't sleep well. Finally nodded off only about an hour ago."

"Poor thing," she said. "Get up Kazan then." So away I went to the fiery-pit of death that is waking up Kazan. I went in the twins' room and tip-toed over to Kazan's bedside. I pulled the blankets back; no one was there.  
Confused, I went over and pulled down Yumi's; also body-less.

"Guys?" I called out.

No response.

I looked at the window to see if they were outside. They weren't there, but I saw a note they taped to the window frame.

"Dear Enkai (Hopefully it's you reading this). Went on a little early morning walk. Should be back by 9. Sincerely, Kazumi." The note said. Kazumi was what they called themselves. Their twin-name.  
I glanced over at the clock in the center of the room. 9:18. Not wanting to worry Mom, I formulated an excuse as I walked back to the kitchen.

"Is she coming?" asked Mom.

"She's in the shower," I said, "She just got in. It'll be a while."

"And Yumi?" Mom said.

"Umm.." I had to think fast. Got it! "She's doing her hair. You know how long that takes. I can help though. What do you need done?"

"Oh, Hon, it's ok," she laughed, "That's ok, you don't have to. Go outside and get Gai." Doing as I was told, I went outside to find him. He was out in the backyard, but he wasn't alone; Neji, TenTen, and Lee were training with him.

"Hey, Gai?" I said, "Mom needs you for a minute."

"Allright," said he, "Team, I'll be right back." They stopped their training, nodded, then continued. Sparring, it was TenTen and Lee vs Neji.

"Two-vs-One doesn't seem very fair," I said, "Can I join?"

"Sure," said Lee.

"But I don't need a partner," said Neji is his cold voice, "If anything, you should be on their side."

"Oh come on, Mr. Ego," I teased, "You don't even know what I can do!"

"Fine," he sighed. "You get TenTen, and I'll g-.."

"No," I interupted, "I want Lee." 


	6. It's a Draw, Hospital

After hearing my challange, Lee smirked.

"Allright," he said, "You don't know what you're in for."

"You don't know what you're in for, Lee-Kun," I said, preparing myself. Neji and TenTen looked at each other, nodded, and went to the side.

"We want to watch this," Neji explained.

"We'll kill each other later," added TenTen.

"Get ready!" said Lee.

"I am so ready for you!" I taunted. He threw the first punch, but I dodged it. By the look on Neji and TenTen's faces, my speed suprised them.

"What's the matter? Can't aim?" I teased and kicked at his chest, but he, too, dodged.

"This is going to be a long fight," Lee laughed.

"Not if I pull out my tricks early! Take this!" I aimed a punch at his head and tripped him when he tried to dodge.

"Is there a pool near here, Neji-Kun?" I called as Lee stood up.

"A pond not too far away, why?"

"Perfect" I said, clasping my hands together. Making the hand-signs, I added, "Mizu-Shihai Jutsu!" The water in the pond rose and created a bubble-like barrier around Lee. As he struggled for air, he flailed his legs, finally popping my bubble and the water soaked in the ground, being lost to me.

"You'll have to better than that," He said, charging me. He aimed a punch that sent me flying.

"You hit a girl!" I said. "Now you're gonna get it!" I set a kick his way and sent him soaring back. As he went to get up, I made more hand-signs for my only other useful jutsu.

"Hebi-Kibo Jutsu!" I cried. A shiny, blue-black armor of scales formed over my skin. "Now what, Lee?" Instead of words, he used his fist hitting my stomach to reply. I flew backwards.

"Nice," I said, "You know my weak-point. All Snakes' scales are thinner on the underside."

"What's left of your jutsus?" asked Lee.

What do I do? I thought, my TaiJutsu doesn't work on him; his is better than mine! And I've only got one last jutsu, and it's useless! But I've got to try..

"Hebi-Inkou Jutsu!" My neck enlongated and the scales thickened. It sent my head far enough to get in Lee's face. "Boo." Out of suprise, he fell back but quickly got up.

"Darn it!" I said, "What do I have to do to beat you?!"

Taking a thrasing wasn't my style; I always tried to put up a fight. But this seemed hopeless. Rock Lee seemed to be all around me. I tried to hide the pain from his kicks. I thought back to all the times I'd been beaten. It seemed like everytime I fought I lost. Kazan, Yumi, Yoshiro, Manami. Even Jaiden had beaten me! And growing up in the Sand Village, there'd always been Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara to lose to. But now it's different, I thought, I have an even fight, and I won't lose! Regaining the confidence that had been beaten out of me, I quickly dodgedLee's next strike and landed a hard blow on his cheek, sending him back.

I thought he'd be shocked, but he just laughed and said, "About time you fought back. I thought you'd given up." With a sneer, both of us charged and kicked. Both our kicks hit the target; the others chest. Almost in unison, we coughed and gasped for breath.

"Allright, that's enough," said Neji, coming over and helping me up.

"We'll call it a draw," TenTen said, getting Lee to his feet.

"Where'd you learn that stuff?" Lee asked.

"No where," I tried to shrug, but it sent a twinge of pain down my body, and I'd have fallen over if Neji hadn't been there, "I just sort of picked it up. TaiJustu is all I've got. I only know those NinJutsu's I used, and I know no GenJutsu." After I said that, my coughing increased, and eventually, there was blood.

"That's that," said Lee, "We're getting you to the hospital." I'd have protested if I could, but I lost consiousness. The last thing I heard was someone's voice saying, "Hold on."

When I woke up, I was on a hospital bed with oxygen being pumped down my throat and bandages around my head. Lee and Neji sat across the room sleeping with Gai half-awake beside them. Lee's bruises were starting to come in on his cheek, which made me feel guitly about the whole thing. I noticed on the table beside me, there was a dry-erase board.

"So you can communicate," said Gai, smiling and waking up, "With that oxygen tank, you can't talk."

"What's going on?" I wrote and erased as he started to reply.

"Well," he said, "That final kick broke one of your ribs and it pierced your lung. You passed out because you had hit your head from one before and got a slight concussion."

"Is Lee ok?" my board read.

"He's fine," Gai laughed.

I looked around the room. When I held up the board again, it said, "Where's Mom?"

"She'd be here if she could," he tried to explain, "But she's looking for your sisters. They've sort of.. vanished."

"Did you see our sparring?" I wrote.

"Yes," Gai said, "You both were wonderful."

"What time is it?" I asked this because I saw out the window it was dark.

"About eleven, maybe midnight," he estimated.

"Should they get home?" was now on the board.

"Neji's gotten permission to stay until lunch-time tomorrow," said Gai, "And who's going to be mad at Lee?"

All I wrote was a question mark.

"Lee's on his own. He's got no parents. I'm the closest he's got," Gai said seriously.

"Wow," was all I wrote, but I was thinking, "Rock Lee, my friend, you've turned out so well for what you've been given.."

If there was one thing I was sure of it was that I was hurt. Every movement reminded me of that. Lee's peaceful slumber made me envious of his strength. My body told me to rest, but somehow, I couldn't. In the back of my mind, a little voice said that if I went to sleep, I might not wake up. I knew I was lucky to be alive. How stupid I was to take on Rock Lee. I should have known he was more than a match for me. I was weak. What I needed was a Sensei who not only knew what I needed, but understood. I couldn't take away Gai's time with Lee; he wanted to improve, too. So I thought about it, and one other name came to mind: Kakashi-Sensei.

Yes, I thought, as soon as I'm well, I'll ask him.

Time silently rolled past. Sometime around 1:00, Gai fell asleep. The clock now read 3:19.  
I decided to test myself. Standing up, I took off the oxygen mask andtried to walk to the window. Sparks of pain went up my spine and down my legs. I walked past Neji and over to Lee. The bruise on his face was fully colored by now, and it looked bad. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"..Enkai..?" said Lee, half-asleep.

"It's allright," I said, "I'm so sorry about your bruises.."

"..Bruises.." he said, then snapped awake, "Bruises! Enkai, what are you doing up!? Get back in your bed!"

"Shh! You'll wake Neji and Gai-Sensei!" I whispered.

"I'll wake up everyone within a mile if you don't lay down!" Lee threatened.

"I can't," said I, "I have to walk around..O-other wise.." Pain ran through my legs and knocked me off my feet. I fell over; right on Lee! "My muscle's will get weaker.." Lee said nothing, only smiled.

"I-I have to get stronger.."I said, fighting back tears.

"You know what this makes us now.." He smirked. My tears stopped. I knew what he meant.

At the same time, we whispered, "Rivals."

"Now," Lee added, standing up and carrying me, "Rest." He placed me on the hospital bed and, with a smile on my face, I found sleep. I thought I dreamed Lee putting the mask back on me, but when I woke up, it was there.  
In the morning, I was feeling much, much better. I felt myself breathing more independantly, and my head felt much better. Still, I knew I wasn't fit to leave. And yet I pushed myself to get up and walk around. The clock said 11:30, and I was, for the first time, alone. I walked around my room and down the hallway. Pushing my luck again, I took off the oxygen mask. Of the sweet air I had been breathing, about two-thirds remained going to my lungs. Each breath hurt, but that wasn't changed by removing the mask. I looked from room to room of the injured. Then I heard it.

Crying came from one end of the hallway. I turned around and walked towards it. It sounded so familiar I couldn't help but go to it. Every step closer made me hear it louder. My mind felt clouded, so I tried to go faster. I had the tank and mask for my oxygen with me, but my pride prevented me from using it. Nearly passing out, I gave in to my lungs and put the mask on. It felt unbelievably better. Almost there, the crying was almost unbearable loud. I got to the end of the hallway and found out what room the crying came from: the one next to mine. It sounded like Yumi, so I rushed in. But the girl with tears running down her cheeks, I had never before seen. Her face said she was twelve, maybe thirteen, but she was small; smaller than me, even. Her tear-stained face looked up at me with wondering eyes.

I sat on my bed, took off the oxygen once more, and said, "I'm Enkai Yusi. Are you ok?"

"Yes," she said through her tears, but then changed her mind. "No.."

"What's wrong?" I asked. This girl who was so young should have no reason to cry.

"My mother," she sobbed, "My mother's gone."

"Oh," I began, "She'll be ba-.."

"No!" the girl cried, "No she won't! I mean gone gone." I realized what she meant.

And now," she continued, "I am dying, too." After handing me her medicle papers, she put her head in her hands and continued crying. The papers said her health was poor because her heart was failing. She needed a transplant, and fast.

"They can't find a doner," she said between sobs.

"I will find one," I said, fighting back my own tears, "I promise you, I won't let you die. I'll give you my own if it comes to that."

"But they o-only take doners from the dead," she said.

"I know," I said solemnly. "I don't fear death because I know I should never have been born."

"I could never take your heart and life!" said the girl.

"I beg you not to take them," I replied, "Just.. accept them. My name's Yusi Enkai."

"Herutsu Tezema," The girl said. Her tears stopped and she smiled a radiant smile. "Thank you so much." 


	7. The Exam begins

I had made up my mind; Tezema would get the heart transplant even if I had to donate my own. I promised her I'd find her a heart, and if I couldn't, I'd give her mine. And though I did not fear death, I didn't really want to die.

"Enkai," said Tezema, "What if you can't find one and you're not the right blood type, or.."

"Tezema," I interupted, "My dear, new friend. There is no can't. I will find you a heart. What blood type are you?"

"I think I'm AB," she said.

"I am, too," said I, "So if worse comes to worse, it should work. What did your mother die from?"

"Her immune system suddenly started attacking itself. Why?" I had an epiphany. "Was her heart allright?"

"Yes," said Tezema, "But she was O positive. My body wouldn't accept it."

"Here's what we're doing," I informed her, "You are getting my heart. And I am getting your mothers. Hopefully, my body will accept it."

"Oh, Enkai!" she said as she fought back tears, "But you might die! Let me take my mothers heart!"

"No," I insisted, "I'm getting hers. The hospital probably still has it."

"O-ok," she said as a single tear ran down her cheek. She knew I'd insist and it was no uses arguing with me.

"Nurse!" I said, leaning out the door, "Come here, Nurse! We have a plan to save this girls life."

"Bless your heart, child," said the nurse after I had told her my plan, "But your mother must sign to show she agrees." I peeked out and saw Mother and Gai sat confusedly in my room across the hall.

"She's in there." The nurse called her in and we told her my request.

"Absolutely not!" Mom said. Gai sat quietly, obviously deep in the thought process.

"My child will not risk her life no matter how many people it sa-.."

"Salie," Gai interupted, "Let her do it."

"What!?" Mom was stunned. "You want me to sign something that could possibly, and will most likely, kill my daughter?!"

"If you don't," he stated, "And this other fine young girl dies, she'll wish she was dead and she'll never forgive herself. Or you."

Mom thought a moment, and tears ran down her cheeks. "Allright. I'll sign it," she said, writing her name on the line and looking at me, "But, Baby, I hope you know what you're doing."

With the signing of that paper, there was no going back; my heart was going to be given to Tezema and I would recieve her mothers heart and hope for the best.

"We better do this quick," said the nurse, "There isn't much time." So they quickly found the heart and put Tezema and me under for the surgery.

First, I was told, they skillfully opened our chests and took out my heart and placed Tezema's mother's heart inside of me. Then they quickly removed hers and put my beating heart in it's place, and sewed us back up. It all happened within twenty minutes, I found out. Our still unconcious forms were wheeled to one room. They figured if we could share organs, we could share a room. All together, it was an odd experience. Losing an organ of your own and it being replaced with someone elses was a weird thing to know. I had a part someone else inside me; someone I didn't even know. Tezema must've woken up after the surgery first, because when I did, she was staring at me with big, concerned eyes.

"I'm not dead," I tried to laugh, but it hurt a bit, "I'm fine. And I feel the heart pumping, so I guess it's cool."

"Good," she said with a sigh of relief.

"How's my heart doing?" I asked.

"Perfect," Tezema said with the worlds largest, whitest smile, "I feel better than I've felt since I can remember."

We left the hospital in about two weeks. We were healthy, and it felt so good. Tezema had a sad realization: she had no one to go home to.

"My father died a few weeks before I was born," she said, "My mother was all I had."

"You can come stay with me," I said, "Gai, my mom's boyfriend, can get another bed and we can share my room."

"Oh, Enkai!" said Tezema, "You are the worlds most wonderful friend!"

"I'm really not," I said honestly, "I'm not very friendly, actually. But Konoha.. I think it's changed me. I feel..."

"Nice?" she laughed. I laughed, too. This whole-hearted laugh felt so wonderful to me.

So this is me, I thought, I've always been this on the inside, but Konoha drew it out of me. Konoha... It just then occured to me the twins might still be missing.

"Come on!" I said, taking her hand and running, "I have to see if my sisters are back!"

"Back?" a confused Tezema asked.

"They went missing the day I ended up in the hospital!" I informed her. When we got home, I yanked open the front door to a suprising site: Kazan and Yumi sitting on the couch.

"Where were you guys?!" I asked, half-angry and half-relieved they were safe.

"Dad came to Konoha!" Yumi said, smiling.

"We went to stay with him," said a grinning Kazan, "You should see how awesome the Raikage suite is! Who's the girl?"

I was furious. "You mean you disappeared and stripped Mom from my bedside whileI was in the hospital because you wanted to see your dad?!"

"Yep!" They said in unison.

"What's so great about your dad, anyway?!" I snapped, "Nothing good comes from fathers! Nothing! Only hurt!" I felt tears forming in my eyes, so I ran to my room and slammed the door.

"Hi, I'm Tezema," she said in the other room, "Enkai said I could stay here." I heard Yumi and Kazan introducing themselves. I was in a horrible, angry mood, and acting impulsively.

But that's my nindo, I thought angrily, to make bad choices and screw everything up. I opened my window and hopped out. Once I hit the ground, all I did was run. I didn't know where I was running to, I just had to get away from Kazan and Yumi.

I ran until I couldn't catch my breath. As quickly as I had began running, I stopped. I was in some kind of park, so I leaned on a tree and slide down to the ground.

"Could it be any worse?" I asked myself outloud, then added, "Oh no, I shouldn't have sa-.." My regretful statement was interupted by a rumble of thunder and a sudden downpour of rain.

I almost thought the rain to be good; if I began to cry and someone saw me, it would just look like rain running down my cheeks. They'd never know of my sorrow. There'd be no reason to pity me. Well, no more so than usual.

One thing was sure for sure: I had fallen asleep under the tree in the rain. When was debateable, but where was undoubtable. Yet, somehow, when I woke up in the morning, I was in my own bed, still dripping wet. Tezema in a bed new to my room lay sound asleep, and the clock read 5:30.

Oh no! I thought, I overslept! I bolted up, got into fresh, dry clothes, and headed out. I decided to use the training area used by Team Kakashi that first day. When I got there, I let out my desire to win. Punch after punch. Kick after kick. Blow after blow on that punching bag I felt my strength increasing. I needed that strength today; it was the day of the Exam. I didn't know at the time the first part was written.

I wasted my enegery on that bag for a good three hours until I went to the school for the test. I saw where my fellow Kumo ninjas sat. mentally preparing.

"Ready?"Manami asked with a smile. My heavy breathingtold her I had been training. Of anyone from the village of the Cloud, she understood me the best. She and I were both Taijutsu specialists, though her Genjutsu and Ninjutsu weren't exactly bad. In fact, they werereally good.

Anyway, I turned to talk to Yumi, but as I opened my mouth to speak, she said, looking the other way, "Hey, Ino! Wait up, girl!" and ran towards a blonde girl.

I was about to say, "Blondes must stick together," as a joke to Kazan, but her eyes fell on Shino, Hinata, and a boy with a dog, and she sprinted over to them.

I noticed each of my fellow ninjas of the Cloud found someone to talk to instead of me: Manami found TenTen, Yoshiro found Kankuro (those darn pranksters), Jaiden found a boy with reddish hair standing by Ino, Hayame found no one, but didn't want to be near me. Even Mom had ditched me.

Instead of standing by myself and panicing about the Exam, I took myself over to Team Kakashi. I figured now would be as good a time as any to ask Kakashi-Sensei of my favor.

"Kakashi-Sensei," I began, "I believe I require additional training.. which requires an addition sensei..."

"You want me to train you?" he asked, suprised.

"Very much, Sir," I said, bowing respectfully.

"Allright," Kakashi replied, smiling, "But for now, the Exam is about to start. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke: show her where to go." With that, we four walked into the building and went to find the Exam room. First we got lost, but then we found it.

Before we entered, Rock Lee came to us. I had previously thought he liked me, but his language and eyes told us all he liked Sakura. I got this crummy feeling, but I snapped myself out of it.

Why do I care? I thought, it isn't like I like him or anything. We're just friends. I should be happy for him. After talking to Lee, we entered the room to find out the first part of the Exam was written. When they told us the rules, they said if our teams failed the exam, we could never take it again. Some kids gave in and quit then and there. Wimps, I thought, they'll never become Chuunin that way. I saw Yumi, sitting next to Temari, obviuosly debating if she should raise her hand to leave or not.

"Don't do it," I mouthed, "You'll pass." Then I looked at the questions. Everyone else was sweating it out and trying to cheat without getting caught.

Knowing I had no way to cheat, Gaara, who sat next to me, whispered, "Want the answers?"

"No," I quietly replied, "I don't need them." After that, I scribbled down the answer to each question. I felt the stare of eyes on my back, so I turned around. Neji was behind me, and his veins by his eyes were big, and his stare seemed to go through me.

"Byakugan," he mouthed, "Hope you don't mind."

"I don't," I mouthed, "You just better hope I get them all right." And then it was over and they revealed the secret final question; there was none! We had passed this part of the test. It didn't matter our scores! All who were left passed. That is, all who didn't quit or get thrown out, because if you were caught cheating, you were done. For curiousity's sake, they graded the papers as we left, anyway. I was last to exit, and as I did, I overheard the scorers.

"Two kids got all the answers right!" said one.

"Really?!" said the other, "Which kids?"

"Nara Shikamaru," said the first, "He's the black-ponytail boy. And Yusi Enkai. She sat next to the youngest sand boy." With a smile, I departed, feeling a brand-new feeling with myself.

Pride.

When we were all outside, a girl, Anko, told us the rules. Start with one scroll (Air or Earth), find the other, get through the appropriately named Forest of Death in some odd ammount of days. Got it. Before we set into the forest, Manami, Jaiden, and Yoshi came over.

"We should help each other," Jaiden said.

"Cloud kids should stick together," Manami agreed.

"We have an Earth scroll. It looks like you have an Air scroll. Perfect," said Yoshi. "We'll get the other. If someone with an Earth scroll sees us, they'll be off-guard."

"Let's split up!" said Yumi.

"I'll go with Yumi," said Kazan, "Jaiden, go with Manami. Yoshi, you're stuck with Enkai. Sorry!" With that, we all split up. I didn't like this forest, and being near Yoshi made it kind of awkward, so I suggested we split up, too.

"Cover more ground," I added at the end.

"Ok," he said. I ran one way and he set off the other. As it seemed to always happen when I ran, I hit somebody. And of course that somebody was Rock Lee. And he had an Air scroll!

"I'm going to have to take that scroll from you," I said, getting up.

"Are you?" Lee laughed, back on his feet.

"Yeah, I am," said I, pulling out my favorite kunai. It was old and had a blue ribbon tied on the end, but it was still menacing.

"You're prepared to fight me? After the beating I gave you?" he half-chuckled.

"Of course! Look, this is me and my sisters' dreams we're talking about!" I growled, "And I'm not letting anyone get in the way. Even you."

"If that's how it is," he said, smiling and holding out the scroll. "You can have it."

"W-..what?" I said, confused, "Y-you're lying! Surely! And I-.."

"Enkai," he interupted in the softest tone, "I'll tell Neji and TenTen I never found one. Now do you want it or not?" I was speechless.

How can he do this?! I thought, He's toying with my heart!

My heart...

This is where I admitted it to myself; I may have been in Love with Gaara, but I somehow had a crush on Rock Lee! Without words I took the scroll from his outstretched arms and ran. Occasionally I looked over my shoulder and saw a still grinning Lee. I ran until I didn't even see his figure in the distance.

Then I heard it. Screams in the distance. Cries for mercy. And then... silence. I went to find out what happened, and heard Gaara-Kun's cold, heartless voice saying something like, "I've never thought of you as siblings."

"Temari? Kankuro?" I said, timidly going towards them. "Gaara-Kun?"

"Enkai-Chan!" said Gaara in an almost friendly tone.

"W-what's going on!?" I was horrified by the blood splattered everywhere.

"Nothing," he said, "Just trying to pass this part of the Exam."

"I-I heard screams," I stated.

"Those were his opponents," said Temari.

"More like victims," Kankuro muttered, right before Temari's fist met his arm.

"So much blood..!" said I.

"Let's get out of here," suggested Gaara. "We have our scrolls."

"I have to find my team," I said, "For all I know, they could have no scrolls at all. Goodbye Temari. Goodbye Kankuro." My eyes turned lovingly yet seriously to him as I added, "Goodbye, Gaara-Kun."

As I left, I heard Kankuro saying, "You so like her!" and a moment later, "Ow!"

I found a distance away Jaiden, Yoshiro, and Yumi.

"We weren't the only ones who split up," Yoshi laughed.

"Any scrolls?" I asked.

"I have our Air," said Yumi.

"I have our Earth," Jaiden said.

"I have none," Yoshi said.

"I've got an Air!" I smiled.

"None.." said Manami, trudging over to us, "I found none..."

"Where's Kazan?" Jaiden asked.

"Enkai!" said Kazan, running over to us, "Enkai! You'll never guess what I saw! I was with Team Kurenai, an-.."

"Who's that?" Yoshi interupted.

"Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba," Kazan said, "Now. We saw Gaara, Temari and Kankuro and Gaara-..." She paused. "Hugged them!"

She doesn't want me to know of his 'opponents', I thought. How... sisterly.

"Hey!" said Manami, noticing something protruding from Kazan's bag. "You got the scroll!"

"It's Earth. Is that ok?" Kazan asked.

"Perfect!" the rest of us replied in unison. We sorted out whose was whose, then found the exit of the Forest.

"Well, that wasn't so bad!" said Yoshi as the rest of us collapsed 


	8. Kazan's Lesson

**A/N: Sort of just a sisterly bonding chapter. ****J**

After the events of the forest and the collapsing of all the Cloud Village children except Yoshiro, we were told that some of the other squads had not yet finished their forest test and we were allowed to go kill time.

"Shopping!" Yumi squealed and took off quicker than the lightning with which she fought. Jaiden followed behind her, a smile on her small face.

"I need food," Yoshiro stated, "Who wants to go get some ramen?" Manami raised her hand, and the brother and sister who I referred to as my cousins walked off to get something to eat, leaving just me and Kazan.

After blinking and looking around once, Kazan turned to me. "Hangout time?" Sincerely, I smiled; Kazan instantly noticed. "Ah, it's good to see you smile." She, too, was grinning.

As we began to walk off, I looked up at my literally big sister and asked, "Where are we going?" Kazan just laughed and shook her head as if my question wasn't worth a response; Kazan never had a real plan, she just went.

We decided to go to the entrance gate of Konoha and race. We took our positions and took our cue. At the beginning, I was unsurprisingly winning, my speed being the greatest of any Kumo ninja to date. Suddenly, Kazan stopped running, clasped her hands together into her signs, and took her dragon form. Then, as a dragon, she took flight and passed me.

"Hey, that's cheating!" I explained as she flew by me at high speeds, blowing my long black hair into my face and eyes. "You're a cheater, Kazan!"

"Tough, squirt!" she looked over her shoulder and laughed. Since she was looking at me, she couldn't see where she was going and flew directly into a building. Her jutsu ended, and she slid to the ground as I ran by, my laughter filling the air.

Our race continued, and I blew past everything around me. Eventually, my cockiness got the better of me, and as I ran, I turned my head to see where Kazan had gone. She wasn't behind me. I turned back forward. She wasn't in front of me. That could only mean one thing; I looked up, and there she was, soaring overhead.

"Ha, ha, sucker!" she taunted, sticking her tongue out at me. Kazan, after all, was a master of reinstating her jutsus quickly, so why did it surprise me she was already flying again? "I win!"

"No fair!" I exclaimed. "You cheated! You're a cheater!" She just smirked defiantly, pleased with my frustration.

"That's your first lesson, squirt," Kazan said with a wink. "In this exam, when we battle other genin, they aren't going to play fair. You have to cheat a little bit." Only then did it occur to me that Kazan wasn't cheating to be a jerk; in some twisted sort of way, she was looking out for me, and I had to respect that. I smiled up at my amazing big sister.


	9. The Preliminaries

**A/N: All chapters before number eight "Kazan's Lesson" kind of suck because I wrote them like two years ago.. Please disregard the cruddy writing style, misspelled words, and all other errors.**

After our race, which was much more than just a race, Kazan and I decided to head home. When we got there, instead of going in, Kazan led me to the window and suggested we "peak inside." Regretfully, we did as she suggested. The subject of what we saw was embarrassing on both the part of us and the part of Mom and Gai-Sensei, especially when Kazan had to tap on the living room window. With blushing red cheeks, Mom broke their lip-lock and came over to open the window.

"What is it?" Mom asked, a little bit upset that we had disrupted their embrace but at the same time completely mortified that we had seen any of it. "What do you need?"

"We sort of can't get in," Kazan grinned, her hand on the back of her head, her elbow pointing up, all in a show of supposed innocence. "Gai never gave Enkai a key, and I left mine home." Her grin grew wider, and she even managed a laugh. Everything was funny to Kazan.

Mom rolled her eyes and walked to the door. On the outside, Kazan and I did the same. Unlike Kazan, I kept myself quiet; mouthing off to someone like Mom could do no good for anyone. Wanting to live through the exam, I stayed silent. Once inside, Kazan went to her bedroom, and I went to mine. I hadn't realized how late it had gotten, and tomorrow, everyone would be out of the forest. The next part of the exam would begin.

It was difficult to fall asleep. My mind was racing with thoughts of what we might've had to do the next day. What if we had another written test? I knew I'd done well on the first, but what were my odds on doing equally excellent on the next? For a moment I tried to calculate the odds in my head, but after the beginning digits, I knew it wouldn't be good. With much effort, I strained to close my eyes, squeezing them as tightly as I could, but when I stopped trying with so much effort, my eyelids sprang open. I was wide awake.

Suddenly, I heard a bustling sound of the trees, a sound I knew well now. I did not panic. Instead, I waited to hear it again. It repeated without fail. Again I waited. After a few minutes of waiting, I heard the noise a third time.

Careful not to make a noise, I gathered myself up out of bed and tip-toed over to the window, which I opened with much care. "Haku, brother, you may enter instead of sitting up in that tree all night," I whispered. Then I took a step back and simply waited for the obviously occurring.

Haku flung himself through the window, yet he made no noise, and landed on his feet. He smiled at his younger sister in a most care-free way that I had not been expecting. "You seem different. You're smiling, for one thing," he said.

"I've got people behind me now," I shrugged coolly. After all, that was the truth; before, I felt like a misfit. Now I felt like I actually belonged not only in this world but in my own family. "I feel human again." That was another truth; being a loner made me feel like a creature.

"I'm so happy for you," Haku smiled with a sense of sincerity. I smiled in return, rather pleased that my half-brother was such a good one. "I really am glad you're having such a pleasant time."

"I'm happy, too," I replied. "But what about you? How are you doing?" My question caught him a bit off guard. I suppose he thought I cared nothing for him, so my concern was unexpected.

"Good," he answered awkwardly. "I'm good." After another silent moment, he added, "Well, you've got an exam tomorrow, so you need your rest."

"I'm not tired!" I began, but his glaring brown eyes cut me off, and he stood their stubbornly until I crawled into bed. When I did, he pulled the blankets up around me and tucked me in.

"Good night, Enkai," Haku smiled sweetly to his younger sister. "And good luck." Haku leaned over and kissed my forehead, and then he went silently to the window, about to climb out when my whisper of a voice stopped him.

"Haku-Kun?" I called delicately over to him. He turned right around to face me, his eyes full of wonder about what I would say to him that could be so important. "You'll come tomorrow and watch, right? Even if you're not supposed to, you'll sneak in, won't you?"

After a second of hesitant thought, Haku nodded. "Of course, En-Chan. If you want me there, then I will be there." Without a further word, he slipped out the window, through the trees across, and to where ever it was he went when he wasn't with me. A smile played on my lips as I fell asleep.

When I woke, the sun wasn't up yet, but it was definitely time to get up. I rubbed my eyes but didn't sit up, and I glanced at the clock; it was a quarter after five. Something neon pink caught my tired eye, and as my vision came into better focus, I figured out what that pink thing was. Yumi sat on the food of my bed with her signature perfect white smile practically blinding me. Startled, I tumbled off the edge.

"Good morning, baby sister!" Yumi chimed. She seemed excited and happy, and her blonde hair was in a long braid that ran down the length of her back, which was strange because usually at five in the morning, she was still a mess. Her glowing pink ninja-wear top and bottom was also adorned with a thick yellow sash across her middle. Her headband across her forehead (usually she wore it around her left thigh) finished the outfit. "Silly Enkai, falling on the floor!"

"Yumi, she's not a morning person," Kazan called from the door. I looked up at my other big sister to find that she had a matching outfit, except the colors were different. Kazan's main color, instead of hot pink like Yumi, was yellow, and her sash was the same brilliant, fire red as her eyes and hair, hair that was also in a braid. "Don't push her buttons," she added while tying her own headband across her forehead.

"Why do you match?" I couldn't help but ask. It was a question I was afraid of the answer to, but why I asked it, I didn't know. I pushed my palm into my forehead, expecting a frustratingly ignorant answer.

"Because Mom said that 'we're a team' and 'we need to match'," Yumi replied, using air quotes. Yumi rolled her eyes, and Kazan threw clothes at me. I discovered it was what I was supposed to wear; the exact same thing only with the shirt dark blue and the pants and sash black.

"Yeah," Kazan agreed with a sarcastic smile. "Apparently, it 'shows our village spirit' and 'has been done every year'. What a load of bull!" Kazan, too, used air quotes. Caring nothing since we were sisters, I got off of the floor and dressed in these clothes. "Also, you have to wear your headband on your forehead. We're supposed to match that way, too," Kazan added, but her headband was slightly different. It was turned ever so minimally to her left. After Kazan braided my hair, Yumi tossed me my headband, and I donned it with village pride, ready for whatever the exam could throw at us.

I was wrong. I wasn't ready. As we stood there later that day with all of the other genin left in the exam, they told us that this would be battle format. I couldn't say I didn't see it coming, but I had sort of been denying that it was. I looked around at the faces of my opponents, most of whom I knew. And it wasn't even a safe bet to say teammates wouldn't fight each other! If I was paired up with Kazan or Yumi, I knew I couldn't win. They said the opponents would be chosen randomly by a computer. I crossed my fingers in hope that I wouldn't fight a cloud ninja, or at least not first.

When the computer selected the first two names, completely by random, we were assured, it came up as Sasuke against Yoroi. Yoroi was a leaf ninja with whom I wasn't very familiar, so I had no personal opposition to this battle commencing. Right off the bat, Sasuke's strength was impressive, and Yoroi seemed to posses a chakra-sucking jutsu. The fight seemed to go on for just a few minutes, and then it was over with Sasuke as the victor and Yoroi as the loser.

Excitement for Sasuke grew, but the sound waned as the next names were pulled. "Don't be me," I heard Jaiden whisper. Unfortunately, fate wasn't with her; the screen featured both her name and the name of her older sister, Manami. I could see in Jaiden's eyes that her heart had sunken, and even Manami looked depressed. No doubt Manami would win, all of us Kumo ninjas thought. Manami and Jaiden took their positions.

"Good luck, little sister," Manami said honestly as she readied herself for the combat. Jaiden crossed her fingers behind her leg, hoping her luck would turn itself around and be in her favor.

"I'll need it," Jaiden murmured, and the battle began. Manami's whip instantly shot out at her, but Jaiden was quick enough to evade it. She tried to use her famous genjutsu, but Manami wouldn't allow her enough time to activate it. Not one blade was used in the battle, but not long into it, Manami was victorious. The second that the Konoha chuunin running the exam claimed Jaiden's defeat, Manami was at her side.

Kazan, Yumi, Yoshiro, and I looked at one another before Yoshi tried to jump over the railing and down to his sisters. Even the three of us couldn't hold him back, and over he went to help Jaiden up. Together, the three treaded off and back up as the computer selected the next two competitors. The two it selected were Kazan's friend Shino and a Sound village boy named Zaku.

Reproachfully, Shino went down, silence sweeping him over. Of course, he wasn't exactly the most talkative guy, so it might have been his usual silence. Zaku flounced down to his own position, confidence glimmering off of him arrogantly. As the fight initiated, Zaku spoke much, even edging Shino into a response. And though it was indeed a verbal response, it was of few words and rather quiet. Zaku, who had led everyone to believe had only one usable arm, revealed his true, deceitful colors; he could, in fact, use both arms well. Their battle was a bit lengthy, and the two seemed to be evenly matched. Somehow, however, Shino slipped his bugs into Zaku's arms. For a few moments, nothing happened. Then Shino's bugs got to work. In just a little while, Zaku was armless, and the battle was won.

"Yeah, Shino!" Kazan called, her fists pumping in the air. I looked at her big grin and realized that she really liked him. It made me think of my own feelings. Feeling like an idiot, I realized that I had misjudged my own feelings. After all, I hadn't been used to really feeling anything at all towards anyone except Gaara, so when I met Lee and liked him, I thought I was infatuated with him, too. Eyes closed and a small nod to myself, I understood that Lee was, simply and just, the best friend I had ever made. Suddenly, the screen lit up with two more names: Kankuro and Misumi.

Misumi was another boy I didn't know too well, from Yoroi's team. He seemed strong enough for a ninja, but I knew Kankuro, and Puppet Boy was tough. There was no way he would go down without a fight. For a while, it seemed like Kankuro was getting rolled over, and my breath caught in my throat when Misumi appeared to have a death grip on him. Of course, I should have expected Kankuro to have such a trick up his sleeves, and he proved to be skilled. It was only his puppet Misumi had, and he used it to crack Misumi's neck. Had he not have had the ability to contort his joints, he would have been dead easily.

The computer paired Sakura with a friend of Yumi's, Ino. Glares and insults were hurled back and forth between the two before any punches or weapons were. It seemed they were rivals, originally best friends until something - my guess was Sasuke - pulled them apart. Once they finally began, it was clear that they were evenly matched. One moment, I was sure Ino would defeat my friend Sakura, but then the next, it seemed like Sakura had it in the bag. I could scarcely breathe; this fight was the most exciting so far, but internally I scowled at the proctors for making us fight each other unnecessarily like this. Someone could get killed. After more than an hour of hard-hitting fighting, Sakura and Ino landed equally strong blows on the other's cheek, and both fell to the ground. The proctor decided, since no one won, that neither would move on. For a tie, they both lost.

Now the computer had Temari against TenTen. I hadn't seen TenTen fight before, but she didn't look like the type of girl to mess with. I did, however, know Temari, and Temari was as stubborn as her brothers and even more feisty. Expecting another long battle, I was wrong; Temari easily defeated TenTen in a matter of minutes. According to Mom's watch, it was twelve minutes exactly.

Next was the girl from Zaku's team, Kin, against Shikamaru. His name sparked my memory, and I remembered that he was the other person to get a perfect score on the written exam. This would be interesting. Anxiously, I held my breath as I waited for Shikamaru to show me what he had. This fight was sure to be a good one.

**A/N: Weird place to cut off, but it was getting to looonnngggg..**


	10. AN Goodbye, Here We Are

**A/N:**

**This story has warped and twisted from the way I wanted it. This is no longer the story it is supposed to be. Also, as it was started before I learned the basics of real grammar, it has too many flaws to point out, character indescrepencies, and other bad things.**

**Therefore, I am beginning it anew. It will be called "Watashi ga Michi o Shimesu," which is Japanese for "Show me the way." It will be told with better grammar, more canon-like characters (eg: the raikage will be more like the actual raikage in the manga).**

**After enough time has passed for all of the readers of this story to switch to the new version, I will delete this.**

**Thank you for your patience.**

**~SophiaOfSlytherin~**


End file.
